


You Really Get Off On This Shit

by Biblionerd



Series: You Really Get Off On This Shit [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, Hide from the cops!trope, One Shot, Team Same Desk, Tuggwood, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heist goes sideways, Lindsay and Ryan have to lose the cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Get Off On This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> The fic posted here is intended to be enjoyed by other fans, not the people it is based on. I do not consent for any of these works to be used in any RT productions or live streams

The heist had gone well. At least, as well as it could when you had Vagabond on your crew and he got a little enthusiastic with cover fire while the guys escaped. Which left Lindsay, who had been on her bike doing surveillance and backup in case things went sideways, to drag Vagabond on behind her and haul ass out of there.

Having the focus on Vagabond and his pink clad driver made for the clean getaway of the crew with the loot, but the job wasn't done until they were all back at the meeting point. 

"Get out of there, Linds," Geoff ordered over coms.

"Workin' on it, boss," she shot back. "What did you think I was doin', just takin' a nice Sunday drive? In this lovely bright outfit you insisted I wear?"

"Just get your asses back here in one piece," the crew leader replied, his voice a bit softer. Geoff could be an asshole, but he cared about his crew.

Lindsay could hear Vagabond's maniacal laughter, both through the coms and from behind her, slightly muffled by his mask. He had one arm secured around her waist as he twisted to shoot wildly at the pursuing cops, the automatic pistol spraying bullets across their windshield. She swerved around other cars on the road, taking sharp last second turns, trusting her crew mate to lean with her and hold on. More than once his knee scraped the ground, since his legs were longer than hers. 

One by one they lost the cop cars behind them, but she knew that only one needed to stay on their tail to radio in their position. Roadblocks were likely already being erected, so they had to lose them for good. Even Lester couldn't take this much heat off them.

Lindsay had an idea, ducking down a narrow alley and through to the next street. It wouldn't buy them a lot of time, but it was something. Two more side streets and into another alley and she jumped off the bike, leaning it next to a dumpster. Tearing off her helmet, she ordered, "Jacket, off." Her words were clipped, short, and made it clear she was to be obeyed. Vagabond cocked his head but began shrugging out of his dark leather jacket just as Lindsay unzipped her own pink one. He held his out to her and she took it, throwing both over the motorcycle before moving some collapsed boxes to hide the vehicle. 

"What are you guys doing?," Michael's questioning voice in their ears. 

"Dunno," Vagabond replied, and grunted as Lindsay grabbed him by the waist of his jeans and pulled him roughly against her. He braced himself against the wall at her back, his strong arms framing her face. "What...?" His question was cut off as she reached up with one hand and roughly pulled his ever-present mask off his head and dropped it on the ground. He moved to push her away, but her one hand still in his waistband held him firm.

Vagabond was so shocked he couldn't even speak. "Face paint, really?" Lindsay questioned as the hand that was still near his head pulled him down and her mouth took his roughly.

One of Vagabond's arms drifted down to rest at her hip. She pulled him closer, rocking her hips against him, then moved both hands up to fist in his hair. He followed her lead and pressed her into the wall, his larger frame pinning her there. They were gasping for breath, fighting to dominate the kiss.

"Face paint...what...did he take off that fuckin' mask?" Michael prattled over coms. When he heard their heavy breathing, his voice took on a more desperate edge. "What the fuck are you guys doing?"

A beam of light hit the couple in the alley through the shadows of the afternoon. "'Scuse me?" a young voice called from the alleyway entrance.

Lindsay and Vagabond broke their kiss, Lindsay using her hands in Vagabond's hair to pull his face into her neck on the opposite side from the light. "Sorry, officer," she apologized. "First date, I didn't realize we were getting so carried away."

The cop threw the beam of his flashlight around the alley and over them once more. "You see anything unusual? Anybody riding a motorcycle?" he questioned.

Lindsay gave him an embarrassed smile. "Nothing out of the ordinary, but we weren't exactly taking in the scenery," she lied easily. The cop nodded at them. 

"Alright. Just give a shout if you do. And maybe think about getting a room before I hafta pop you for indecent exposure," he left them alone in the narrow alley to continue his search.

Michael had stopped his running question commentary when he heard Lindsay say "officer", but he couldn't hear both sides of the exchange. Now he only heard silence, which was not the most comforting sound. All at once they both exhaled sharply, loud enough for the coms to pick it up. Michael released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, but stayed silent, hoping to hear that they were on their way to the rendezvous.

"You sick fuck," Lindsay was nearly laughing with relief. 

"What?," Vagabond asked, clearly perplexed by her statement. 

"You really do get off on this shit, don't you?" When he still looked confused, she rolled her hips against his, pressing against the erection that was tenting his jeans. Lindsay couldn't tell under the strange face paint, but she thought he might be blushing as he stepped away from her. 

"Yeah, well, the whole thing with the...," he motioned between them, unable to find the words. "Can't blame a man for, y'know, reacting." To cover his discomfort, he turned to start pulling boxes off the bike, trying to keep her from looking at his unmasked face.

"Yeah, right," Lindsay snorted. Vagabond straightened and turned to her, his expression confused. "I was in front of you the whole ride, buddy, and a lady notices when something like that is pressed up against her back. It was your little 'reaction' that gave me the idea." 

She bent down to where his mask had landed on the ground and handed it to him. "You _literally_ get off on this shit." She took the pink helmet and jacket, throwing them in the dumpster. "I think the mask will be too conspicuous right now, better wait til we're out of the hot zone." 

Vagabond put his jacket back on, but wisely stuffed his mask in one of his pockets. Lindsay was seated on the motorcycle, and he swung his leg over to sit behind her once again. 

"It's too bad, you know," she commented wryly. "Under that mask and face paint, you're kinda hot."

Vagabond chuckled, grateful to slip back into their banter, finding it easier with her faced away and unable to see his face. "Ah, you know my secret, now I'll have to kill you," he threatened.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she teased. 

"He probably does," Ray's sarcastic drawl came over the coms. "Don't think many ladies would fuck him with that creepy mask on. Dudes might get off on it, though." There were sounds of a struggle, loud enough to finally come in through the ear pieces. A burst of static and Michael's shouts came through as well. 

"She's my goddamn wife Vagabond, what the fuck!," he screeched. 

"Oh hush, Michael, you're just jealous I saw what's under the mask before you did."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've written in a long time, and my very first RPF. Concrit greatly appreciated. I do apologize for any spelling/formatting errors, I wrote this on my phone.
> 
> This little crack!ship moment occurred to me while commuting today. I am debating a continuation where it turns into Myansay (because I can't keep Lindsay and Michael apart, they're too perfect, but adding a new person to their relationship is totally my jam.)


End file.
